The invention relates to a multi-compartment case, in particular such a case for air travel having a rectangular parallelpiped shaped part with a handle on one narrow side and, projecting beyond the narrow side, a tall part which features, on the front wall facing the other part of the case, a hinged lid and in its interior a device for hanging up clothes.
Cases of this kind having two interlocking, usually also identically shaped, shells that are joined together by hinges at one long side have been used by travellers for many years. To make transportation easier such cases are also often fitted with rolls or wheels at one edge, if desired also with a handle that can be pulled out in order to be able to move this case like a kind of trolley.
The disadvantage of such conventional cases especially to travellers on long journeys is in particular that suits have to be folded; shirts and the like are stacked in one of the half-size compartments. Because the shape of cases employed up to now meant that suits could only be packed folded and as a result lose their shape, a substitute has been created in the form of suit-bags in which the suits can be packed hanging as in a cupboard. However, because of their flexible covering such suit-bags have also not been able to prevent the clothing therein from becoming creased or the like.
When travelling, all businessmen take a briefcase with them. Suit-bag and briefcase are now almost standard cabin luggage of airline passengers who, in addition, usually have a case in the cargo compartment and often a collapsable trolley. It can be readily seen how awkward it is both for the traveller and for the transportation firm e.g. the airline company, to move luggage. The increasing profusion of luggage, which sometimes has to be packed into a freight container at only short notice, presents considerable problems for the airline company.
In view of the above it is the object of the present invention to develop a new concept for luggage thanks to which well arranged transportation of travellers requisites is possible at the same time with easier handling of the items of luggage. Further it should be possible to manufacture the case of the kind mentioned at the start without problem and to transport the same in the aircraft without use of a container.